


In The News

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America is a douche, M/M, Mysterious author is not revealed until the end, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is trying to pass off a book as his own.The omega he stole it from is determined to pay him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roustabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roustabout/gifts).



> I don't own anything

Flash. Snap. Flash.  
"The newest best selling author, Alfred F. Jone-"  
He changes the channel again. There's something really wrong about hearing that name on television. It's like someone has just slapped him in the face.  
It's like a reflex, though, the urge to watch that smiling, all-american face. He doesn't want to remember, doesn't want to long for him, but he does.  
It's not fair, really it isn't.  
Of course, nothing ever is. That's something he learned the hard way.  
And oh, how it hurts.  
They stop talking about him on the television, and he turns it off with a sigh.

The desk in the corner is covered in papers, and the lights that flash in through the window illuminate a pile of manuscripts, all his, all rejected.  
Next to them, there are notebooks full of short stories, all handwritten. And smack in the middle is the original manuscript that...that man...  
All his, all unloved.  
Maybe someone will publish them when he's dead, but even then, he doubts it.

There's a smile, a wink, another beta girl that lets him take her home. The life. That's what they call it. He's become pretty good at living it.  
But, the ride is going to come to an end at some point, and everything he's tried writing has been awful. He's running out of time to send in another manuscript, and he's got absolutely nothing. 

He pulls out his phone, and pulls up the white pages.   
"No...no...no...Aha! Gotcha again, babe.."

When he finds him, it's like eureka. He's bound to have unpublished material, and he's never been able to say 'no' to him. Just one little mention of an engagement ring, and he's putty in his hands. "Nothing moves an omega like the promise of a ring," as his father always said.

He's been knocking on his door for at least a half an hour, when he finally gives up, and goes back to the hotel room he's rented. He'll try again in the morning.

As he gets back to his hotel room, he turns on the TV, and tries to pay attention to the news, even though it's pretty boring.

"We've got a new, special report, of the newest best selling author, who apparently wrote the hit published by Alfred Jones a few months ago."  
He's sitting there, jaw open, when his publisher calls him.  
"Kid, you're done. He's a genius. And the diamond ring trick? That hasn't been in style since the nineteen-fifties."

He's smiling as he sees him evicted from that house. Smiling that one beautiful smile, out of an arsenal of scowls. He's still smiling, all the way until he grabs that awful, conniving, gorgeous omega, and kisses him.

His voice is breathy as he breaks away, but the slap is as strong as it's ever been.  
"A little late, isn't it, Alfred?"

He grins as they slap cuffs on him for using cocaine.  
"Nah, Babe. Never too late."

He smiles at him, and hands the police man he's just been cuffed by a little key.

He raises an eyebrow.  
"Getting sentimental?"

He grins at him.  
"Oh no. Simply...re-enacting."  
He smiles at the police man.  
"For when he gets out."  
The police man looks confused.  
"He's never getting out."

He gets it, then, and he laughs.  
"That's the point, officer."

"And in further news, the new best seller is, 'Key of the Damned,' by Ivan Braginski..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens.  
> When StreetRat  
> Exists


End file.
